CD series: Je lui dirai
by A-Karana
Summary: What will Lorelai and Luke find in a box with the belongings of his mother?


**Because I was incredibly bored yesterday I can give you anlother chapter of the CD series! Review please! And thanks to Emily for the help with the translation! **

**I had to change the events a bit. Of course this is a new song and not an old one!

* * *

C.D. Series: Part 3: Je lui dirai**

"Luke, what´s with this box here?" Lorelai asked and pointed to an old carton on the floor. They were in the attic, going through Luke´s stuff, to decide what should move with him to Lorelai´s house and what not. They had found all kinds of baseball and fishing things, old clothes and records, old toys and things from Luke´s father. All boxes had been neatly labeled, but not this one. It stood in another corner of the attic.

"I don´t know. What´s in there?" Luke asked.

"I´m flattered that you seem to believe that I have the mental power to see through the closed box, but I have to disappoint you. Sorry." she grinned. Luke rolled his eyes and kneeled down and opened the box.

"Oh my" he muttered when he had opened it and saw what was in it.

"Was this Rachel´s ? It´s pretty" Lorelai asked and grabbed the hat that lay on top and put it on. Luke stared at her for some seconds.

"No, it was my mother´s" he told her then. Lorelai suddenly felt stupid for just putting it on and took it of, then lay it back down on top of the box.

"I´m sorry!" she said a bit embarrassed.

"It´s okay" Luke told her, grabbed the hat and put it back on on her head.

"My mum always wore it when she went fishing with my father. She couldn´t sit in the sun for too long." Luke explained.

"Your mother went fishing with your father?" Lorelai asked and wanted confirmation.

"Yes. Dad would fish and she would sit beside him and they would talk about everything and nothing. They both liked it. It was quiet and away from Stars Hollow."

"You went with them sometimes?"

"I think so. I can´t remember. But when I was old enough to remember Liz was there and she hated fishing, so mum stayed at home with her and my dad and me went alone." Luke said and then lifted the box.

"Let´s take this down to the office with us. I never saw this and I´m curious what else is in there." he smiled reassuring at Lorelai, who still wore the hat and they walked downstairs into his old apartment.

* * *

Luke placed the box on the floor next to the couch and sat down. When Lorelai wanted to sit down beside him, he pulled her on his lap and then took of the hat because he couldn´t see anything with the hat in his face.

Lorelai leaned over and opened the box again, then started to unpack it. First there were all kinds of clothes in it, then some books and records. Of course Lorelai had to comment on every thing that came into view.

Then she pulled out an album. "It´s a boy" it said on the cover. She took it out and snuggled back into Luke, who slung his arms around her waist before she opened it.

On the first page was a photo of a baby and under it it said: Lukas William Danes, born 6th November 1966, 5.32 am .

"Oh my god, that´s your baby album! And see you even stood up early when you were a baby!" Lorelai screeched and pinched his cheek.

She turned the page and saw the first picture of Luke with his parents. It was taken in the hospital. His mother lay in bed, the baby in her arms, while William Danes stood next to them and smiled down at his wife. Lorelai studied the picture intently. It was the first time that she saw Luke´s parents. Both looked completely different from what she had imagined them. She always thought that Luke looked like his father and Liz like her mother, but it wasn´t like that. William Danes had been a tall, and well build man, that Luke had from him. But he had nearly black hair and brown eyes, like Liz. Luke also had his nose, but that was it. Liz looked more like him.

Luke´s mother was a blonde, very small woman. But with huge blue eyes, just like Luke had. Her hair was straight and long.

"She is beautiful!" Lorelai whispered and smiled.

"She was beautiful!" Luke corrected her and the smile vanished.

But instead of an description under the picture it said: "Je lui dirai". Lorelai was curious, but held back. Again she turned a page and then another page, looking at pictures of Luke as a baby. But when the fifth picture came and again some strange sentence was written under it, Lorelai´s patience left her.

"Luke what´s that?" she asked and pointed to the next sentence.

"Honestly? I have no idea!" he told her.

"But Luuuke! You have to know what this means!" she whined.

"Lorelai, this is French. I don´t speak French! Anymore" He finished his sentence quietly.

"Anymore? Does that mean you spoke French?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"My grandparents came from France, my mother used to speak French with me when I was a little kid. After Liz came she suddenly stopped, I don´t know why and after she died I forgot everything. I just remember that she talked in French with me when she told me something my father shouldn´t understand. Like what present she got him for Christmas or something." Luke explained to Lorelai who still sat on his lap, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Lukas William Danes, you are a mysterious man. You never told me that!"

"I never thought of it until now. I just forgot it, like I forgot how to speak French." Luke said sadly.

"Oh hon´! You were a little kid when your mother died. Of course you can´t remember things like that." Lorelai told him. Then they proceeded to flip through the album. Every now and then Lorelai would make a comment like "How cute!" or "Look at you!" and it was obvious that she enjoyed watching Luke´s baby pictures a lot. She got an impression what growing up had been like for him. His pictures were so different from her own. No fancy clothes or bored looks, just happy family pictures.

When the pictures ended the handwriting on the last page changed a bit. There was no photo on this page, just the last part of what looked like a poem now.

"I wonder what it says" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I really should have paid more attention during my French-classes." she muttered.

"Maybe we should bring all this stuff over to your house now." Luke sighed and stood up, placing Lorelai on the couch.

"Yeah, let´s do that. We could take the album with us and I will email Rory the text, she can translate it. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sounds good. Let´s go!" he smiled and took her hand to pull her off the couch.

* * *

Three days later Lorelai received Rory´s answer. "Wow!" she just said, took her mp3-player and downloaded the file Rory had attached to the mail, then printed out Rory´s answer.

She arrived in the diner a few minutes later and waved with the paper she held in her hand.

"The translation!" she just said and together they walked upstairs to Luke´s old apartment.

"Here" Lorelai smiled when she handed it to him, then sat down in his lap.

_Hello Mom!_

_Wow, this text was pretty, I wonder were you got it from. I searched the net for some information and I found something very interesting. But first your translation:_

Je lui dirai qu'il est de ce pays I'll tell him that he's from the country  
Où son grand-père était bûcheron Where his grand-father was a woodcutter  
Que dans son sang l'Orient coule aussi That in his blood Orient also flows  
Que les mélanges font de beaux enfants That mixes make pretty kids  
Qu'il est fort et bien vivant That he's strong and lively

Je lui dirai qu'il est né de l'amour I'll tell him that he's born from love  
Que nous l'attendions passionnément That we were waiting for him passionately  
Que chaque nuit s'efface au nouveau jour That every night disappears with the day  
Qu'il sera grand mais qu'il a bien le temps That he'll grow up but he has a lot of time  
Oh dieu qu'il a bien le temps Oh God, he has a lot of time

Et que la vie l'appelle que le monde l'attend And that life's calling for him, that the world's waiting for him  
Que la terre est si belle et le ciel est si grand That our Earth is beautiful and the sky is immense  
Qu'il est beau, que je l'aime, qu'il est ma vie, ma joie He's beautiful, I love him, he's my life and my joy  
Qu'il est un parmi des millions d'humains That he's one among millions of humans  
Mais bien l'unique pour moi But he's unique for me

Je lui dirai qu'ici bas tout s'apprend I'll tell him that he can learn everything

Le bien le mal et même le bonheur Goodness, badness, and even happiness  
Qu'il ne perde jamais ses yeux d'enfant That he should never lose the child in him  
Devant trop de malheurs et de laideur If he sees too much sadness or horror  
Qu'il regarde avec son coeur That he should look with his heart

Je lui dirai d'être sage et prudent I'll tell him to be wise and careful  
D'aller frôler les glaces et les feux To go and touch ice and fire  
Qu'il goûte à tout mais sans jamais dépendre That he should taste everything, but never depend  
Que trop peut être pire que trop peu That too much can be worse than not enough  
Oh bien pire que trop peu Oh so much worse than not enough

Je lui dirai les chansons les poèmes I'll tell him the songs and the poems  
Qu'il n'y a pas d'amour sans histoire And that there's no love without history  
Que le bonheur est un grain que l'on sème That happiness is a seed that we plant  
Qu'amour et santé ne s'achètent pas That he can't buy love and happiness  
Et qu'on n'est riche que de ça And these are the only things which make us rich

Luke read the translation and remembered that somehow his mother had really told him all of that. He couldn´t remember the words or the situation, but somehow he knew that she told or showed him that. Images of his mother came back to him,images he thought he had forgotten. His mother reading a bedtime story with him, his mother playing with him catch in the park and teaching him to swim. When she had decorated the Christmas tree and baked cookies, so that the whole house had smelled like it. He remembered her perfume and her favorite dress.

But the next part of the translation was new for him. These were things she never told him, she never showed him. It was the part which was written in the back of the album on the last page.

Je lui dirai qu'un jour une autre femme I'll tell him that one day another woman  
Viendra l'aimer et qu'il l'aimera Will come and love him, and he will love her  
Que j'en mourrai de bonheur et de larmes That I will die of happiness and tears  
Mais que nous serons là pas après pas But we will always be there for him  
Que c'est la vie et sa loi That it's the life and its law

Et que la vie l'appelle que le monde l'attend And that life's calling for him, that the world's waiting for himQue la terre est si belle et le ciel est si grand That our Earth is beautiful and the sky is immense  
Qu'il est beau, que je l'aime, qu'il est ma vie, ma joie He's beautiful, I love him, he's my life and my joy  
Qu'il est un parmi des millions d'humains That he's one among millions of humans  
Mais bien l'unique pour moi But he's unique for me  
Qu'il est beau que je l'aime He's beautiful, I love him  
Qu'au-delà du mystère That beyond mystery  
Il est ma plus belle raison de vivre He's my reason for living  
Ma réponse à l'infini My answer to infinity

_So, mom, this was the translation. But I have to tell you that this is not a poem. It´s an old French song. I actually found a new version of it on the net. Celine Dion sings it. I still don´t know for what you need all this, but I´m dying to know. I want the full version when I´m back! Greetings to my step father to be! Rory_

_P.S: I attached the song on the mail. It´s a good one!_

"Do you want to hear it?" Lorelai asked after some moments of silence, which Luke needed to compose himself. He nodded. She gave him one of the headphones and took the other. It played for some time, before Lorelai heard Luke´s sniffing and realized that he was in tears.

"Honey, what´s wrong?" she asked him. And wanted to turn the music of, but Luke stopped her.

"No, please leave it." he said and tried to smile at her. She turned a bit and hugged him. That caused him to really lose control and he began to sob and to cry. She soothed him and rubbed his back and after only some seconds he had his control back. They stayed in this position until the song ended, then he pulled back.

"It´s the song my mother always sang as a lullaby. I just forgot it. Completely. Like the words. But now all came back. I know this song. But not the last part, that´s new for me. Do you see the date under the entry on the last page?" he asked and pointed to it in the album.

"12th may 1975" Lorelai read out loud.

"She died the next day. It was her birthday." Luke said.

"May 13th?" Lorelai suddenly nearly yelled.

"Yes. Why? What´s wrong?"

"Luke, I´m pregnant" she dropped the bomb, just like that. Luke starred at her then hugged her tightly.

"You´re pregnant? We´re having a baby?" he asked and couldn´t believe it.

"We´re having a baby!" Lorelai confirmed and stared at the date again.

"How far along are you?" he asked her then.

"I´m due may 13th" she smiled and pressed the play button again when Luke hugged her.

**The End **


End file.
